


the idea of you

by DoesSid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, dreamnotfound?, long distance friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesSid/pseuds/DoesSid
Summary: He and his friend are very- VERY far away from each other. His friend doesn't even know what he looks like... so why are they growing feelings for each other? This song haunts their lives, or maybe it's not... maybe it is trying to show them a sign?Listen to this song before you read! I really like it! Its called "the idea of you" by mxmtoonHe had always had a “slight” attraction to his friend. Not too big of a deal… okay, maybe it was a SLIGHT crush? Not a big of a deal still… right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **please _do not_ share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites. **

-DREAM-

Dream was in Texas. Making a surprise visit to Sapnap!

He just pulled up to Rosewood Hotel. Temporarily. He went inside, checked out a room, then brought all of his stuff inside. He unpacked for a bit, then laid down. He had been driving ALL day. But he really, really liked to drive so he thought it was completely fine. 

After a while of laying down, he texted his friend.  
“hey im in Texas coming 2 u now”

Sapnap FaceTimed him. He answered on the first ring.

“WHAAAAT?!!?!?!” Sapnap screeched. 

“Heheheh… I wanted to surprise you!” Dream chuckled. 

“Hell yeah! Want me to come get you… or..?”

“Uh, yeah, that would be great, I have a wicked headache…please?”

“Of course! I love you Dream!”

“Love you dude! Bye!” Dream waved.

“Bye!” Then the call ended.

Dream went into his DMs and texted George.

“come 2 US PLZ”

George’s reply came instantly.

“ok but y r u telling me now”

“bc im going to sap’s house in like 20 min :(“

George FaceTimed him.

“Are you kidding me?” George asked, sadly.

“No… but I promise I will come to the UK soon… okay?”

“Really?” George’s whole face lit up in the most adorable way.

“I promised, didn’t I?”

Maybe me and Sapnap should go to him while I am visiting!!!

“Okay!”

Then it was silent. Dream was staring into his friend’s chocolate eyes. He was not ready to show him his face yet, so he had his camera off. He was extremely insecure about what he looked like… he thought if George saw what he looked like he would hate him… and he REALLY did not want that. He had always had a “slight” attraction to his friend. Not too big of a deal… okay, maybe it was a SLIGHT crush? Not a big deal still… right?

“Do you think you and Sapnap will stream?” George asked.

“No, not the first week-ish. I have an idea.”

“Oh? What is it?” George’s eyebrow raised slightly.

“I am going to take him to a… special… very special place.” Dream said, choosing his words carefully. Now he was for sure going to take Sapnap over to George.

“Oh, cool.” George seemed agitated.

“I’m so sorry dude…” Dream apologized sadly.

“Don’t be- don’t have me keep you from having fun.” George said kindly.

“Okay…” Dream said, trailing off.

“Hey, I need to go to sleep.” George said abruptly.

“All right! Goodnight!” Dream said, trying to cheer his friend up.

“Night-night!” George smiled, while waving.


	2. pocket edition - livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George play Minecraft Pocket Edition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is a scene where they are memeing around, flirting, but it sort of references inappropriate things, so please, if you are uncomfortable with that, don't read on.

-GEORGE-

_I can’t believe it…_

He just got off call with Dream.

_What if Sapnap decides to ask him out or something???_

Wait. Why was he thinking about that??? It didn't matter- they were only friends! It didn't matter. It did not matter! Plus, George liked Sapnap- they were best friends! So why... ugh it didn't matter at that moment, though it might matter later.

He was extremely stressed out. He went and laid down on his bed, and scrolled through Twitter. 

_"Let’s start the month off with a BANG!!!!”_

It was Dream’s tweet. He did not like it, so his friend wouldn't know he was still awake. He did not want to be mean. Then he got a DM.

_“hey… i know what u r thinking i won’t do anything… i like someone else- promise”_

It was from Sapnap. George frowned and replied.

_“thank u”_

The reply came quickly.

_“i will do a favor-- i will put in a good word 4 u to ur bf :) <3” _

George laughed and replied “ok” then went off of his DMs. He continued to scroll through Twitter for quite some time.

-

“dreamwastaken went live!”

A bing from his phone woke him up. He gasped and went onto Twitch immediately and read the title. “Minecraft but it is pocket edition”

He went off and quickly went onto Discord. He joined Dream’s VC. 

“Hi Dream.” He greeted enthusiastically.

“Oh hey George.” Dream sighed.

It wasn’t weird for George to join because of his horrendous sleep schedule, he always woke up in the middle of the night.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

“Minecraft Pocket Edition.” His friend replied with a monotone voice.

“Can I play?”

“Of course! Is that even a question?!” Dream had more emotion in his voice this time, but George could still hear an edge to it.

“Are you speedrunning?” George asked. 

“Nope, just memeing around on creative.” His friend sounded flat yet again.

“Um...Are you okay?” George asked. His friend seemed stressed by something. Knowing him, it was probably about the brunette not being able to come to meet up with him and Sapnap.

“Uhm, yeah.” He replied, distantly.

“Okay…”

George’s little character bounded over to Dream’s and he ran in circles around him. 

“Manhunt Dream! You’re the hunter!” The brunette yelled excitedly.

“Oh bet!” Dream said, more cheerful than before. It turned to survival and the -what George presumed to be yellow- character turned to face George’s.

George took a quick hit at Dream and veered to the left, towards the desert. He broke some dead bushes for some sticks. He looked around him, and Dream was sprinting over, a wooden axe in hand.

“HOW DO YOU HAVE AN ASS?!” George yelled. Oops. He misspoke.

“Because George, I do squats everyday!” Dream laughed.

“Haha! I meant ass!” He sighed, after realizing he made the same mistake.

“I knowwww... you said that!”

“AXE!” George screeched, then sprinting towards Dream’s character, with an axe he had created during their conversation. He hit the bright yellow- well… George was colorblind, so that is what it looked like to him- back of him, twice.

Dream whirled around and got George 3 times.

“Ah- oh my god Dream- don’t touch me there-” Dream hit him again and he said “Ah- noooo-”

“Uhhh… am I interrupting something?”

The two friends burst into nonstop, loud laughter.

“Yes, Tommy! Yes you are!” Dream wheezed.

“Uh- okay bye.” Tommy left the call really quickly.

They kept at it for 30ish minutes, but in the end, Dream killed George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i prewrote a lot of the chapters (on paper) and they ended up being really short, so maybe i can post twice a day... 
> 
> thank you for all of the support so far!


	3. popping off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shows Dream a certain song, after a lady tries to flirt with him... 
> 
> **SONG: "the idea of you" by mxmtoon**

-DREAM-

Dream just won the “Manhunt”!

“YESSSS! LET’S GOOOO! LET’S GOOOOO!!!” Dream screeched. He didn’t think he was going to win, honestly because George was doing really good, he had gotten to the Nether really quickly.

_Fuck… I’m in a hotel…_

“Oh, shoot..! George I will be right back- please entertain the stream!”

Dream went to the door and checked the peephole. Nothing.

“LET’S POP OFF!!!” George yelled.

“Ah- George I still have my headphones in!” Dream exclaimed.

“Oh I’m sorry… LETS POP OFF!” George yelled, louder than before.

Dream took off his headphones and shoved them into his lime green jacket pocket.

_I think I am okay for now…_

“FUCK!” Dream yelled. “Fuck.” He repeated, but quieter.

He heard a knock. He sighed, and answered quickly. 

“Hello, room service?” The lady asked.

“Hey! I am sorry, I did not order any. But thank you anyways!” Dream said politely.

“I know you didn’t sir. I was thinking I would give it to you for free for being so polite to me at the front desk.”

Oh. It was the receptionist. He didn’t realize.

“I’m okay-” Dream blurted.

“Why not? Don’t you boys like free things?” The lady asked, blinking twice, then poking his chest.

“I have a uh- a boyfriend..! Yeah- a boyfriend.” He stammered.

“I don’t see him.” The lady said nonchalantly.

“On the phone- let me tell him something.” He rushed to his phone and muted them from his stream. “George there is a creepy lady at the door and she is trying to seduce me- can you PLEASE pretend to be my boyfriend?” Dream said quietly.

“Okay baby! Love you! Take me to this bitch!” George acted, sounding anxious.

“Uh, okay babe.” Dream said, acting unsure. He handed the phone to the so-called “bitch.”

“Clay is MY boyfriend... do NOT ever flirt with him. Bitch.” George said angrily.

“Fine, I’m outta here.” The lady said flatly and left.

“Thanks George- oh my god.”  
“You’re welcome dude.” 

Dream unmuted them both.

“Well… on that note, I have to end the stream. VC after George.”

“Well, okay.” George said. “Bye stream!

“Goodbye everyone have a great day/night, wherever you are!”

Then he clicked off.

“I ended. I want 1 on 1 time with you.” Dream said sternly.

“Aww… George cooed. “Hey.” He said suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“You should listen to this song…”

“Okay, what is it called?”

“the idea of you by mxmtoon.” George said.

“Oh okay, I will play it now!” Dream shared his screen on Discord and started the song. 

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: if you would like, please listen to this song :)) thank you!!)**

_“I don't know...  
If I'm in love with you  
Or the idea of loving you  
It's unclear  
I mean I used to feel so sure” _

He wondered if the song meant something more to George than just a song.

_“But I might just be immature  
I've been  
Stuck on you for so long that  
It's hard”_

He blushed.

_“To tell myself I may be wrong  
About  
The way that I feel  
For you  
For so long  
I would squeal  
Over a single text from you”_

His cheeks got darker, but he did not want his friend to be wrong… if this meant something to him.

_“You  
'Cause it's not love  
When you don't talk anymore” _

He blushed even more. His face was now about the shade of a tomato.

_“And it's not love  
When I never meant something to you  
So why did I  
Ever catch  
These stupid feelings” _

_If only you knew… God I hope this means something to you!_

_“I knew  
When you told me I was cute  
That I was dreaming”_

He grabbed his arms and wrapped them protectively around himself.

_“So now  
I'll try and tell myself  
My feelings have no meaning  
They have no meaning  
They have no meaning  
'Cause it's not love  
When you don't talk anymore”  
“And it's not love  
When you make me feel like I'm a bore” _

He knew his friend was for sure NOT a bore.

“And it's not love  
When I was the only one who's waiting”

He also knew his friend was NOT the only one waiting.

_“And it's not love  
When there was no chance of you saying  
I love you too  
I love you too” _

Was he the only one thinking about this? Was he thinking too much into it?

_“And I don't know  
If I'm in love with you  
Or the idea of loving you”_

_Am I getting my hopes up? This couldn’t mean shit to George.... It is just some stupid song._

_“It's unclear  
I mean I used to feel so sure  
But I might just be immature  
I've been  
So stuck on you for so long  
That it's hard  
To tell myself I may be wrong”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter!!! also two chapters in a day? pog! i feel like to make up for the short chapters i should post twice a day!!! thanks for all the support! :)
> 
> -sid


	4. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants Dream to do something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **as always: please do not share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites.**
> 
> **please read the notes at the end**

-GEORGE-  
 _Oh my god why did I show him this..?_

George’s face was very flushed once he realized what he showed his friend. The song was over. It was too late. And… to make matters worse… it was completely silent. 

“W… wow… that was a- uh good song!” Dream stammered.

“Y-yeah uhm.. It is probably my favorite of her songs. A-all of hers are uh… really good though.”

“I will have to listen to her music more…” Dream said, sounding a bit dazed.

Then, it was silent. VERY… silent.

“I want to see your face, Dream.” George said, out of nowhere. 

“Nooooo…”

“Why not?” George asked softly and politely. 

“I don’t wannaaaa” Dream said in a joking tone.

“Serious, please…” George pleaded.

“I… well I do want to.. I am just insecure.” Dream said quietly. 

“I think you are hot as hell- even though I can't really see you.” George said confidently.

He meant it. It was true. From what he had seen, he was hotter than a supernova! 

“I- uh- thank you..” Dream stammered. “But… I can’t.”

“Why not? I promise I won’t ever judge you or- what- whatever you think I might do!!!” He pleaded.

“No… that’s not all- uh- thank you, but that is not all of it…” 

“Please..?”

“I am waiting for something.” Dream said softly.

“What is it?”

“Oh… I can’t- I can’t say that.”

“Uh… okay…” George said. “Does it have to do with me?”

“Y… yeah.”

“How do I make it happen? I will do anything.”

Dream didn’t speak.

“I will do anything.” George repeated quietly.

“No… you won’t do this.” His friend muttered.

“I said anything.” 

“No, George I am sorry but I can’t do this right now.”

“No Dream I am sorry- it’s my fault… now you are upset.” George said, guilty. He really, really wanted to see Dream’s face, but if his friend did not want to show him, then that is that.

“You’re okay George, I just don’t want what has to happen to happen like this.”

“I understand…”

“So, instead of waiting for something I don’t think will ever happen- why don’t I just show you now?” Dream’s voice cracked in the middle of the “don’t think will ever happen”.

_What?!_

“Dream, i-if you don’t want to, don’t. I won’t try to pressure you into it.” George warned.

“I will do it.”

“Okay..” George said.

“Ugh, hold on I need a mask.” Dream said..

There was some shuffling in the background. 

“Okay, FaceTime me.” Dream said sternly.

George left the VC, unsure, but FaceTimed him anyways. It was answered on the first ring. George shut his eyes, then opened them slowly to see a very tall man, 6’3 or something like that with a yellow looking (it was probably green, but George could not see green) sweater standing with a paper with a smile on it over his face. The man moved his hand, into a waving formation. George could not breathe. At all.

“Hi, George!” The man said brightly.

Then, he dropped the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST YESTERDAY!!! i got so caught up in a bunch of things that were happening- as well as the Quackity lore! it was sooooo good omg- 
> 
> but anyways, i will post like 3 or 4 times to 1) make up for not posting yesterday 2) make up for the short chapter
> 
> anyone who has made it this far in the story, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! and even if you aren't reading this, know that I APPRECIATE YOU!


	5. rosewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets one of his friends in real life! You can probably guess who...

-DREAM-

He burst out laughing. No, not Dream, but George. Underneath the first paper, there was yet another paper with a smile on it also.

“I’m sorry George. Yes, I will, but I think it is for the best we do this in person.” Dream apologized quietly.

“I also think that is for the best...” George smiled shyly.

“I’m coming… sooner than you would think, ok?”

“Ok…” The brunette’s smile grew larger.

Just then, Dream got a snap.

_“ayo babe i'm here where y'at”_

Sapnap. Dream turned his camera off, then took off the paper to reply.

“You ok?” George asked.

“Oh, yeah, Sapnap texted me, sorry.” Dream replied.

“Oh, okay.” George said softly, as though he were lost in thought.

He typed out a quick response.

_“rosewood hotel i will meet u out front :)”_

Sapnap’s response came quickly.

“kk b there in 10 :)”

Dream went back onto the call, and looked at his friend’s chocolate eyes. He could totally get lost in them forever. “I have to go in 10 minutes, but I will be able to text.”

“Ok.” George sounded a bit agitated.

“Hey… George. What do you think I look like..?” Dream asked, slowly, but with much curiosity.

“Well I know you have like- light brown hair, green eyes-- they would look yellow to me... uhh, you’re 6’3 and you have freckles… so I can only assume you are.... Very… hot.” His friend’s face flushed bright red as he blinked a couple of times.

Dream’s face turned extremely red in return, though his friend would not be able to see that. He smiled a bit at the response as well. “Thank you…”

“You’re very welcome.” George’s white smile shone brightly and made Dream's face get even redder.

It was silent. Dream wondered why George didn’t sound like he was joking when he said “very hot”. He also wondered if George actually thought of it like that. If so, then that… would have been… amazing. What if they kissed, as soon as George saw his face? A sweet kiss, a soft kiss, an amazing kiss. 

_**BING! ******_ ********

****The bing from his messages on Snapchat brought Dream away from his thoughts.** **

****_Dang it…_ ** **

****It was Sapnap.** **

****“im here u better b in a sexy outfit”** **

****“I have to go…” Dream frowned.** **

****“Oh. I will text you. Bye.” George frowned too- for a second, then the hurt in his expression quickly changed to cheerfulness and he waved.** **

****“Bye!” Dream hung up the call.** **

****He grabbed his belongings and ran outside, where his friend was waiting.** **

****“Hi! Dream!” Sapnap called from his car.** **

****“Hi!” Dream ran to the car, loaded his things, then sat in the passenger’s seat.** **

****Sapnap gave him a big, warm hug, then started to drive.  
“How long do you think you are going to stay?” He asked. ** **

****“Well… I was thinking I could spend a week alone with you, then we could go to the UK and surprise George for a week, then the next week, I would spend it alone with George, if that is ok.” Dream smiled shyly.** **

****“2 weeks with Dream? I must be in heaven…” His blonde haired friend sighed. “That sounds good. You need to spend some in-person alone-time with him.”** **

****“Ok, good!” Dream smiled.** **

****He got a text. He clicked it. From George.** **

****_“hi how is sap”_ ** **

****“George says hi and how are you.” Dream glanced at his friend.** **

****“Tell him I’m good and I said hi back.” Sapnap had a wide grin on his face.** **

****

****George’s reply came within 3 minutes.** **

****_“ok... i have a question tho”_ ** **

****Dream tilted his head at the phone as his and Sapnap’s conversation transferred to how the lady in the hotel was flirting with him and George pretending to be his boyfriend.** **

****_“yea?”_ ** **

****_Dream wheezed as Sapnap joked about how protective George would be as an actual boyfriend if what he did then was what he normally does in those situations._ ** **

****__“i was wondering if u were lying abt wanting 2 show me ur face”_ _ ** **

****_Dream inhaled._ ** **

****__“george u know how important honesty is 2 me- ofc im not lying”_ _ ** **

****_The reply took a few minutes to come through._ ** **

****__“o well what if u don’t wanna show me cuz ur scared or smthing?”_ _ ** **

****_He sighed. His friend was always so paranoid._ ** **

****__“stfu.... ig ur right tho i AM scared...”_ _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 posts in a day? lets go! 
> 
> **also, this is where i stopped prewriting, so it might take longer for me to push out the next chapters. i will work on more prewriting when i get the chance. thank you!**
> 
> **please do not share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites.**


	6. paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team call :)

-GEORGE-

_“idk i feel like u don’t”_

George sighed. He really didn’t think his friend wanted to show him his face. He couldn’t pin why, but he really thought so.

_“i promise”_

George frowned. 

Dream really doesn’t like lying… maybe I should just drop it for now.

Just then, he got another text.

_“dont be so paranoid ok gogy”_

George typed a quick response.

_“ok im sorry i believe u”_

He really didn’t want to irritate his friend, so he just left it at that, even though he still thought Dream was lying. Just then, he got a call. Dream.

“Hi guys!”

“HI GO-GEE” Sapnap yelled over Dream’s soft, “Hi George.”  
“Are you guys in the car?” George asked.

“Yeah- oh my GOD George guess what! Me and Dream are c-” Dream cut him off in a whisper. “Sapnap- stop!” Then it was silent.

I wonder what that was about…

Then the silence stopped. “Me and Dream are going to the little Texas rodeo thing I told you about the other day!” Sapnap said brightly.

“Oh, pog!” George said, distracted by what just happened. “How’s Karl?”

“He’s good!” 

Dream was quiet. Really, really quiet. 

“Are you ok, Dream?” George asked, concerned.

“Hmm? Oh yeah- I-I’m all right.” His friend sighed.

“Are you sure?” Sapnap and George asked at the same time.

“Well… I’ve been kinda dizzy since we started calling…”

“Do you want me to pull over?” Sapnap asked.

“No… but it is really- really hot i-in here…” Dream panted.

“Nick. Pull over.” George demanded. He only used their real names when he was really serious.

“Already on it.” Sapnap said.  
“Nooo- s-hhh-stop! Sa-hhh-Sap- k-keep driving!” Then, Dream went silent.

“Dream! Dream? Clay!!” Sapnap yelled.

“What happened?!” George asked, panickily.

“He passed out!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry i posted late! i am very busy today, and i will not be able to post twice today. i have to write my chapters more too, so it might be posted more late than normal.
> 
> also- hahaha cliff hanger time >:)
> 
> but thank you for all the reads and all the stuff like that!!! it makes me feel so good!!!
> 
> have an amazing morning/day/night/wherever you are!
> 
> NOTE: **please _do not_ share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites. **
> 
> \- sid


	7. epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George realizes something... important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter today my friends!!!

-GEORGE-

“I can’t… have fun… without… you….” Dream mumbled in his sleep- from what George could tell on call.

He knew he was talking about him because earlier he mumbled “George…”

He blushed. “I-is he ok Sapnap?”

“Yes- he’s just dreaming about you- I guess you could say… your the boy of his DREAMs..!” The man on the other line replied jokingly.

“Your puns suck!!!” George laughed.

“Ugh whatever.. He is about to wake up though…” Sapnap added eagerly.

“How do you know?”

“In high school, in my health class, they said that when someone stirs. They will wake up soon after.” His friend said matter-of-factly> “Oh- uh hi- do you want water..?” 

“Mhm…” A hoarse voice said on the other line, which was presumably Dream, as it sounded exactly like him.

“Did he wake up?” George asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes George, he is fine.” Sapnap sighed.

“Thanks…” Dream said. “How long was I out..?”

“We’ve been here for about an hour… so maybe 2-ish hours…?” Sapnap said. “Slow down, Dreamie!” Dream probably was trying to sit up.

_Why am I so jealous right now??? I miss him…. I miss Dream more than anything…._

“Ugh tell your boyfriend that- he’s been yelling at me for 2 hours!” Sapnap joked. George tuned out what Dream had said before.

“Boyfriend?” George could imagine the-- no he couldn’t. He couldn’t see his face. Not yet.

“Oh my god, Dream.” He scoffed at the response.

His friend didn’t answer. “This has happened before.”

“What- when?” George frowned with confusion. 

_What if this was his dream..? Whatever… I probably shouldn’t say anything anyways._

Dream paused for a few moments. “I don’t know… but I have extreme deja vu right now.”

“Well anyways- DREAM!!!” He yelled, changing the subject, getting ready to lecture him.

“What?”

“I was worried sick! What happened? Are you-”

His friend cut him off. “I’m fine. Really, George. I just got stressed and passed out.”

George blushed when his friend said his name. “What’s wrong..?” He asked quietly.

“I’m just worried about you…” 

“Why?” He sadly already knew the answer.

“You just seem upset whenever I talk about being with Sapnap.” Dream sighed. George assumed that Dream shooed their friend out of the room.

Before he could think about it, he blurted. “Dream- I’m just sad I can’t be with you instead of him… I may sound mean or whatever, but I won’t lie to you because of how important honesty is to you.”

_Why would I say that..?_

“Oh… George…!” His friend exclaimed. “I’m so sorry- I-I didn’t know you felt that way..!” 

“Shut up Dream- have fun!”  
“I can’t have fun without… you…”

“HEY!!!!” Sapnap yelled, from the background.

“STOP EAVESDROPPING!” Dream yelled back.

George couldn’t help but laugh. “You can! The roleplay? Your friends?” Wait a minute… Why didn’t he fit himself into the category of ‘Dream’s friends’? Wait. What?

“Yeah George, but with you it's a different... type of fun…” 

He understood what his friends meant. “I feel it too…”

“IT’S CUZ YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!” Their friend in the background yelled.

“S-SAPNAP- STOP!” Dream yelled, stuttering.

“Yeah Sapnap, stopppp” George joked in response.

He was confused, Dream didn’t normally fuss over this form of banter.

“You’re so adorable…”

George’s laughter stopped. What was there? It sounded… genuine. But what if he was wrong? He played the safe answer…. “Shut up Dream!” He said, embarrassed. He had quite an edge to his voice, so he hoped his friend wouldn’t hear it.

“But it’s true!!” Dream replied with easy nonchalance. Maybe the tone he heard was just him hoping.

“Oh my god- Dream- you look so cute right now- I wanna show Gogy when you do your face reveal-” Sapnap gushed loudly from the background.

“HEY!” Dream yelled.

Hoping? For what? Wait… WAIT. No. No. No. He couldn’t. He muted on his phone. “N… no…” He muttered.

He had completely zoned out of his friend’s conversation. His best friend. He went onto his camera roll. The last… a lot… uh he didn’t know how many- were all ones Dream had sent him… of his hands… his neck… his jawline… wow… his perfect jawline…. How George wanted to trace his fingertips along Dream’s neck… across his- what else could he get away with?

He unmuted. “I-I have to go.” Then he hung up.

_I don’t know if I’m in love with you or the idea of loving you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please do not share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites.**
> 
> how are you guys today/night? i hope this chapter served you well!!! we hit 200 reads!!! thank you so much! im serious! you guys just clicking on this makes my day so much better!!! my stepsister says hi too by the way :)
> 
> have an amazing day/morning/night/wherever you are!!!
> 
> -sid


	8. honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George on a boat, what they gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST FOR 2 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A BIT BECAUSE OF SOME HAD DECISIONS I HAVE HAD TO MAKE AND SOME THINGS THAT I HAVE BEEN FEELING!!!! but i will try to post more often, it might not be as often as before, but i will be posting!!!!
> 
> **please do not share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites.**

-Dream-

He was on a boat. Alone. Wait. Not alone. Someone’s hand pointed to a small island up ahead.

“Let’s go over there, Dream! This is so fun!” George said excitedly.

Not again… he had had this dream nonstop for 3 months now… wait. Something was off.

“N-no let’s not go that way, but trust me George, I can’t have fun without you…” Dream smiled shyly, and was excited because he could finally control what he did!

The brunette scoffed. “Fine, but you can have fun without me- didn’t you say the roleplay was fun? And you have other friends!”

Dream smirked, but soon realized he had a mask on his face. “With you it’s different.”

George moved his hand to the bottom of the mask and slid his hand underneath, where he rested his fingers on his bottom lip. “I guess. I feel it too.”

His hand moved to the edge of the mask, and hovered there.

“If you don’t want to, please don’t.” 

“Close your eyes.” He said, without thinking. It was a dream, so his friend wouldn’t actually see his face, and he could get a glimpse of what George’s reaction would be, because he knew his friend so well.

His friend did as he was told and Dream pulled off the mask, he removed his hand from the paddle of the boat, and rested his hand on George’s warm, soft, cheek. The brunette gasped softly but did not pull away.

His other hand moved to where George’s was resting, and kissed his friend’s hand softly. George leaned closer.

Dream was confused. He knew him so well… but would he react like this?

_What if..?_

No. But, he decided to do it anyway. He kissed his friend. His best friend! George gasped, but did not pull away at this either. After two seconds, he actually kissed him back. What? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him???

They both pulled away, George opened his eyes slowly, and his jaw dropped. The brunette’s burning red face brought out his sparkling eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a nice chapter in my opinion, i really like it!!!! AHHH im so sorry AGAIN about not posting!! i don't want to keep you guys waiting!!! jjhgfghhfghug
> 
> but thank you all for the support! it's pogchamp and it makes me feel good!!!
> 
> have an amazing day/night/wherever you are!!!
> 
> **please do not share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites.**
> 
> -sid

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am sid, and this is my first fanfic! i am having an amazing time writing this far, and i hope you are having a fun time reading so far. this chapter is sort of an introduction, but i will be posting more, and i didn't realize the chapters i prewrote were so short... i will have to make them longer! but have an amazing rest or your morning/day/night/whatever it is for you!! :)
> 
> **please _do not_ share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. and please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites. **
> 
> **i have been on a couple of my friend's streams lately with my stepsister, and they are pretty fun, so go check those out at https://www.twitch.tv/betterthanmozart**
> 
> \- sid


End file.
